Will You Go to the Ball with Me, Hermione?
by Diddle10
Summary: Hermione's life has chaged. Her best friend is her old enemy and the love of her life has cheated on her with an idiot. She doesn't mind though because a certain Gryffandor cutie has caught her eye. Will her history with him be erased when she opens up to him, or will he still be the same jerk he was before?


**Hey guys! So I've had this story written for a while now. It's my first Cormac x Hermione, so I'm kinda scared at all of my Dramione readers who think I betrayed them. I am forever a Dramione shipper. I was just experimenting with a new couple! Well, enjoy:3**

Disclaimer: If you think that I own Harry Potter, you must be crazy!

* * *

I sprinted down the hallway trying to get away from my redheaded stalker. It was only last week I had broken up with Ron for cheating on me with Lavender Brown. She went around the school wearing caked on makeup that hid the outer beauty she didn't possess. I was done with everything.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" Ron yelled. He was catching up to me. Curse him for being a foot taller than me. I sharply rounded a corner and ran faster. "Hermione, just let me make it up to you by going to the ball with me!" he called closer than before. I dashed down the hall to the Head dormitory door. I was so close. _CRASH! _I fell the ground after crashing into a student. No time for apologies, I got up and ran through the door just as my co-Head Draco Malfoy opened it.

"Thanks," I gasped, having been out of breath for the past five hallways. I collapsed into a plush crimson armchair.

"Why were you in such a hurry? I hope you told McLaggen you were sorry after you pushed him over," Draco teased sitting into an armchair identical to mine but emerald green. After the war everyone had changed. Even Ferret-Face Draco. We decided to be civil to each other to get through the year and sort of became best friends.

"That's who I crashed into? Well, he was in my way. I was trying to get away from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort is back? Oh my Merlin go get Scarhead! We need him to kill No-Nose again!" Draco joked.

"Shut up. You know who I'm talking about."

"I know. So he won't leave you alone? I could always turn him into a weasel."

"NO!"

"Fine! Maybe try dating other people. He would probably take a hint and back off."

"Draco, I could kiss you!"

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized you couldn't resist my charm and good looks." I punched him in the arm playfully. He shivered. "That brings back bad memories," he said.

"Good. Now I need to go out with someone. Who would go out with me though? I'm good-two-shoes Granger."

"I can get someone," he said with a sly smile.

"No. I don't want you to force anyone to go out with me. I'll figure something out."

"OK. Well, I'm going to dinner. You coming?"

"Sure. But if _he _tries to talk to me, then I'm leaving."

"Don't worry. If Voldemort is here, I'll protect you with my awesomeness." Then he puffed out his chest and stood in what he thought was "a heroic pose". I slugged him in his shoulder. He rubbed it after screaming in pain and glaring at me.

"Sowwy," I apologized hugging him.

"I _would _make you suffer, but I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff. Let's go."

* * *

When we got to the great hall, Ron was already there waiting for me at the Gryffindor table. I walked with Draco and sat with the other Slytherins that I had befriended.

"Hey guys," I greeted, sitting in between Draco and Blaise Zabini. Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott all said,"Hi," and Blaise nodded at me over his goblet of Pumpkin Juice.

"So, did anyone ask you to the ball yet?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah. Theo asked me," Millie replied with a giggle, lacing her hand through his.

"Really? You guys make _such _a cute couple!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I'm going with Draco," Pansy sighed. He winked at her, and we giggled.

"Blaise asked me," Daphne announced.

"OK, 'Mione, you have to tell us who you're going with," Millicent ordered.

"Nobody yet. Ron asked me, but I'd rather go with Professor Snape." They all laughed.

"Someone will ask you soon. I'm sure of it," Blaise stated, talking for the first time since Draco and I had got there.

"Thanks, Blaise," I said hugging him. Theo and Draco gagged.

"She hugs you guys too," Blaise pointed out.

"Yeah, we know. But it's like finding your parents being all lovey-dovey. That happened to me once." Draco shivered again. We all laughed. I've met Lucius. He was surprisingly nice to me and really does love his wife. This has happened to all of us.

"So, who do you _want _to ask you?" Daphne questioned. That was a tough question. Who _did _I want to ask me?

"Not Ron. Anyone else is OK."

"I see a couple of people who would _love _to be in the "anyone else" category," Theo commented. I looked over my shoulder to see who he was talking about. Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff, and Cormac McLaggen, a fellow Gryffindor, staring at me. When they saw me turn they averted their eyes. I turned around, blushing furiously. The girls were all giggling into their hands.

"Say anything, and I won't hesitate to jinx you so hard that you won't be able to talk for a month."

* * *

We all walked out of the great hall half an hour later, getting stitches in our sides from laughing so hard. Five minutes earlier Draco had smashed Ron's face into his mashed potatoes. Ron was still glaring at Draco making it even more hilarious. We parted ways, leaving just Draco and me in the hallway.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For what? Smashing Weasel's face with mashed potatoes was for me. Pansy kept telling me that I had gone soft. I _had _to do it."

"Yeah, OK. Just say "you're welcome" and be done with it."

"Fine. You're welcome. Happy?"

"Immensely."

"Well, I have to go talk to Headmistress McGonagall. See you later, Mia," he said, using his special nickname for me.

"Hasta la vista."

"Is that French or something?"

"Spanish actually." He just shook his head and walked away with a smile on his face. I walked the opposite way to get back to the dorm. I was almost there when someone crashed into me- again.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my now aching head.

"Are you OK?" a familiar voice asked.

"I'm fine, McLaggen," I replied with a little more malice than I usually would. He got up and offered me his hand. I gave it a reproachful look, but took it anyway. Electricity shot up my arm. It was probably just an electric shock. I took my hand back quickly.

"Do you need me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I glared at him. He put up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry. I was just trying to be helpful." He started walking away. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I called. He turned around around to smile at me. My stomach was acting funny. Maybe it was the chicken we had for dinner. That must be it.

"It's fine, Granger."

"I'm also sorry for crashing into you earlier."

"I know. You were just running from Erik. You better be careful, Christine." His beautiful blue eyes sparkled. Wait, _beautiful. _

"You read _The Phantom of the Opera_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I saw the movie and the play." I was completely nonplussed. He could _read_? When did this happen?

"I have to go before you shock me further."

"Wait, Hermione!" I turned to glance at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked staring at the ground. My blush went unnoticed.

"Why should I go with you?" I questioned getting defensive.

"Well, I really like you."

"You sure acted like it last year," I said sarcastically. He started fidgeting with his wand.

"For once in your life you're wrong. I _do _like you. Just come on. No jokes, no games. I just want to go to the ball with you. And I don't want to scare you away again," he announced. He just kept shocking me today. Then he waved his wand and made a scarlet rose. He used my favorite subject to make my favorite flower. He handed it to me with a hesitant smile. An actual smile.

"Please," he pleaded.

"OK," I agreed, taking the flower from his nervous hand. Our fingers touched for an instant.

"Really?" He looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Yes, I'll go to the ball with you."

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight!"

"OK. I guess I'll see you later."

"OK. Bye, Hermione." We waved at each other as we went our separate ways. He had used a sort of _Amortentia_ like potion because it smelled like freshly mowed grass, new parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and something else that I couldn't quite place. I never would have guessed to do that. Cormac McLaggen was something else.

* * *

I finally got to my dorm room after three minutes of stopping to smell the rose. I still couldn't place the one scent. I walked through the portrait hole. Draco was already sitting in the same armchair as before, reading a book. I cleared my throat, and he put up his finger to silence me. After a second he looked up, putting a bookmark in the keep his place.

"_Finally._ I was wondering when you were gonna get here," he complained.

"Sorry. I kinda bumped into someone." I looked at the rose, blushing a light pink.

"Did somebody ask you to the ball?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"I knew it would happen soon? Who asked you?"

"Guess. You'll never get it right."

"Was it Cormac McLaggen?" I looked at him trying to hide the shock. He smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I sit next to him in Charms because Flitwick wants Slytherins and Gryffindors to work together. He was writing on a parchment today and kept asking me what your favorite flower was."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm kinda surprised you said yes," he admitted.

"People change. You did, and so did he."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Turning Slytherin are we? I knew this day would come. I corrupted you into being arrogant and conceited!" He then pretended to cry in joy. I gave him a look, and I went up the stairs to my room. This was the first time I've ever been excited for a ball. Like I said, people change. Even me.

* * *

**What did you think? Not my best, but I still like it. I prefer my Dramiones though. Reviews would be nice:)**


End file.
